


Его море

by IrhelSol



Category: One Piece
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fisting, M/M, Mini, Porn with Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrhelSol/pseuds/IrhelSol
Summary: — Сумасшедший. — Тихий смешок разбивает сонную дрёму. Зоро оглушительно зевает, подкатывает к себе бутылку сакэ: звук немного смешной и звонкий. — Но за другим я бы и не пошёл.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Kudos: 11





	Его море

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Битву Пейрингов 2020 в команду Тот, кто жрёт, и тот, кто пьёт (Зоро\Луффи);  
> За вычитку спасибо Eswet;  
> Есть авторские допущения, немного эротических фантазий и лёгкий сюр в повествовании; подредактировано относительно выкладки на БП.

Снаружи неумолимое солнце накаляет небо до бледного серебра с зеленцой (совсем как любимый чай Робин — в нём так прикольно тонули зефирки, Луффи воображал их съедобными облаками), воздух плавится до запахов горячего пыльного кирпича, маслянистой травы и сладких цветов. Огромные розовые и желтоватые кусты из окна их комнаты похожи на шляпки медуз, дрейфующих на блестящей глади моря. Луффи часами мог наблюдать за ними, сидя на борту, и даже пытался потыкать пальцем, но Нами или Усопп вечно на него за это орали. Море и сейчас плескалось за холмом, в низине, и Санни ждал их обратно, Луффи слышал бормотание корабля и его тихое ожидание в скрипе мачт, слышал зов моря, даже на суше, даже в глубине джунглей или среди песчаных долин. Зов свободы.

Даже сейчас, когда под рукой у него своё море — медь и соль, обветренный камень и окроплённая сакэ чёрная сталь, слепящие блики и затихающее эхо шторма — Зоро расслаблен, дышит глубоко и подрагивает от ожидания. Слушать его и ощущать: во рту, на языке и губах, на себе и в себе — здорово.

В комнате сумрачно, душно. Луффи облизывает пот над губой, встряхивает волосами, налипшими на лоб и шею, скользит пальцами по ягодицам; на них цветут яркие пятна, и трогать их можно сколько угодно, до головокружения, до звона в ушах. В этом тихом, замершем в безвременье городке только играть в кости, спать и трахаться, для прогулок слишком жарко, да и смотреть совсем не на что: ни базаров, ни представлений, ни ресторанчиков; ни подурачиться, ни подраться. Но Луффи нравится этот штиль. После него будет что-то стоящее.

Он разводит пальцами яркую, припухшую по краям дырку, влажную от смазки и семени — и такую горячую, что в голове один оглушающий шум волн, и в воздухе пахнет не цветами, а свежим потом, спермой, немного мясными булочками и сакэ. От этой смеси тепло и терпко, чуточку пьяно — любимая доза.

— Ну, — нетерпеливо подгоняет Зоро, — на что ты там любуешься, капитан? — голос сиплый от стонов и своей минипустыни в горле. Луффи нагибается над широкой загорелой спиной, лижет кожу с россыпью синяков, вдавливая язык. Дышит силой и жаром и, сложив пальцы щепотью, проникает всей кистью в мокрое, гладкое нутро. Смотрит с восторгом, как легко, почти без натуги принимает его Зоро — ощущает это всем телом — и задыхается от желания втиснуться целиком. Окунуться в своё море без остатка: сумрачное, слегка щекотное чувство, оно вечно зудело холодком и слабостью под рёбрами.

Зоро бы разрешил. Луффи потому никогда не попросит.

— Луффи, — сдавленно шепчет Зоро и громко сглатывает. Луффи разводит внутри пальцы — а кулак войдёт? — и вдруг смеётся над внезапной мыслью.

— Зоро, ты мог бы орудовать четырьмя катанами!

Мышцы стискивают его неожиданно и крепко, аж дух захватывает! И медленно расслабляются. Приподняв бедра и задницу, Зоро поджимает ягодицы, словно монетку пытается удержать, и негромко, насмешливо отвечает:

— Могу. И не тем способом, что ты предлагаешь. Но неудобно, — серьёзно заключает он, и Луффи хохочет.

Для них потрахаться, погоготать в процессе — или вкусно пожрать, — всё в радость и не мешает одно другому, как может мешать то, что любишь? Луффи нравится, что Зоро понимает его без слов. Разделяет его настроение. Подыгрывает. Или наоборот, провоцирует. Подраться они тоже любят: это и близость — тела к телу, — и восторг с безумием на двоих, совсем не хуже объятий и ебли. Луффи нравится вкус крови Зоро и нравится слизывать её с костяшек, скул или уголка рта.

Здесь и сейчас очередная короткая передышка, теперь — между конечной точкой и будущим новым миром. Скоро-скоро новые сражения, новый путь, они хотят наесться и напиться с запасом. Луффи улыбается: море всегда с ним, как с Зоро всегда его катаны.

А из этого следует, что катаны и Луффи… Мысль застревает, как острая рыбья косточка в щеке; Луффи склоняет голову к плечу, моргает. Изнутри Зоро — плотный шёлк и раскалённая сталь. Он отзывается едва уловимым, но сильным движением на касания пальцев, весь заходится, от макушки до пят, и мысль движется сама, вместе с запястьем Луффи в заднице Зоро: точно как в тех дурацких разговорах Брука про девушек, про клинок и ножны. Из Луффи неважный меч, он проверял. А ножны? Примут ли его мечи Зоро.

Он толкается глубже, ещё на пару сантиметров, под длинный срывающийся стон, и сладкую дрожь, и терпкий вкус желания, густеющий на языке — морской прибой захлестывает, пенится, затягивает. Луффи бесконечное мгновение тонет в этих звуках и запахах, дрожит от того же удовольствия: стены комнаты будто раздвигаются, и его затапливает свет. А вынырнув — жадно шепчет, немного задыхаясь:

— Зоро, а ты бы засунул в меня свой меч?

— Я и так регулярно, — бормочет Зоро, прижавшись щекой к футону. Ладони его, огромные и мозолистые, шарят по гладкому дереву пола, ему мало только руки Луффи, Луффи тоже было бы мало. И он ложится сверху, прижимается к Зоро, вдавливая себя в него, выдыхает в покрасневшее ухо: удобно быть резиновым.

— Не, я не о том. Я, ну, про Сандай Китецу. Или Шусуй.

— Шусуй, — повторяет Зоро тупо, доходит до него явно с трудом, и Луффи негромко смеётся. За такое предложение Зоро и вправду может воткнуть меч ему в задницу, но совсем не в том смысле, что он предлагает.

— Ненормальный. А если порежу?

Луффи облизывает вторую руку быстро и широко, просовывает под живот Зоро, сжимает крепко стоящий член, сухой и горячий — Зоро никогда не течёт, в отличие от него. Мнет и дрочит, не особо торопясь: ему нравится ощущать напряжение плоти, и пульсацию крови внутри, и знакомую до складочки форму. Он бы извернулся, облизал бы по всей длине, шутливо б прикусил яйца — Луффи предвкушает это, он может быть терпеливым! И позже всё так и сделает, а пока ему хочется просто трогать. Трогать, трогать, трогать, там, и тут, везде. Зоро весь изгибается под ним, невнятно ругаясь, его мощные ноги разъезжаются, колени стёсывают пол — эта отзывчивость почти ранит. Здесь и сейчас Зоро весь для него, раскрывается иначе, по-новому, и это скорей не мысль, понимание сродни Воли. Думать сейчас вообще тяжело, да и зачем, когда можно смотреть и чувствовать!

Но некоторые слова надо проговаривать вслух, некоторые слова хочется проговаривать — и повторять вслух:

— Не порежешь. Ты же лучший мечник в мире. Мой.

— Твой.

От короткого слова в груди пылает солнце, щекотно стекает в живот. Луффи глубоко вдыхает и забывается в ласковых волнах моря — его моря, с тёмными глубинами и опасными волнами, сонным теплым песком на берегу. В этом море он никогда не утонет. Луффи двигается в такт обеих своих рук, трется о ногу Зоро и изнывает от фантазии, почти реальной, почти ощутимой: скольжения холодного узкого клинка внутри него.

Он бы насадился и ртом, и горлом, может, он уговорит Зоро? Может…

— Попробуем?

Всё таки они достигли Ревери, нашли Ван Пис и собираются изменить мир. Ещё раз. Уже на уровне терраформирования — Луффи запомнил умное слово в послании Роджера, а Робин пояснила: она расшифровала все понеглифы. Раздвинуть границы, разобщающие страны и народы, Гранд Лайн и четыре моря, простолюдинов и знать.

Это будет шумно и весело.

И опасно.

И…

Блики на воде ослепляют, запирают дыхание, выжимают из его тела всё напряжение, и нетерпение, и мучительное желание — до первозданной пустоты.

А в ней вспыхивают, зарождаются хаос и полная свобода.

Луффи устало кладёт голову на лопатку Зоро, дышит пересохшим ртом, лениво теребя ещё полутвердый член, а вокруг запястья конвульсивно сжимается, и, кажется, это и довело его самого до конца.

...Хаос и полная свобода, которые он со своей командой принесёт в мир.

— Сумасшедший. — Тихий смешок разбивает сонную дрёму. Зоро оглушительно зевает, подкатывает к себе бутылку сакэ: звук немного смешной и звонкий. — Но за другим я бы и не пошёл.

— Ага, — бездумно отвечает Луффи и шарит вокруг в поисках копчёной рульки, но мысли его заняты другим. — Как думаешь?..

Стук в дверь прерывает их. Всё меняется мгновенно: Воля Ди доносит, как будущее за холмом расправляет парус и вступает на берег, становясь настоящим; зовёт плеском волн: смехом, злым азартом и чёрными иероглифами "Свобода". Притвориться глухими нельзя, как нельзя на поле сражения стать невидимым. Без дела их бы не потревожили.

— Звонок из небесной лаборатории от некой Нами, господин. "Всё готово, капитан".

Началось.

— ...мы успеем до отплытия? А, Зоро?

И Зоро только смеётся в ответ.

**Author's Note:**

> [фото, которое вдохновило меня на этот фик. Аккуратно!](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EWC8VMqVcAEHdg1?format=jpg&name=900x900)


End file.
